


[Podfic of] Last Daylight

by Flowerparrish



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Podfic of choppedmint's fic Last Daylight]Original summary:Written to the prompt: Sun[length: 05:24]
Relationships: Amelie & Myrnin (Morganville Vampires)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Last Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642016) by [choppedmint (forevermint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/choppedmint). 



> Thank you AnnaPods for the cover!

****

**Audio Length:** 00:05:24

 **Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DpCwE1td08hEiIp4Ez_bfQx6jLGRu-nl)


End file.
